Coming Full Circle
by Marcus
Summary: Ashe and Xander come to the cabin where it all began.


Disclaimer: The Evil Dead belongs to Sam Raimi, Buffy TVS belongs to Josh Wendon, this story is purely non profit and for entertainment ONLY.

  
  


Note: This story is based on DeBrabants story 'Of Chainsaws and Shotguns' and takes place after Mothers and Mayhem and after the story after that, thanks for the permission!

  
  
  
  


Coming Full Circle

By: Marcus

  
  


Ashe and Xander had been driving for several hours, they were in a relatively good mood considering haw things went in Ashes home town as well as in Toronto, "So, where are we?", asked Xander, "Look it up.", Ashe said tossing him a map.

Xander looked through the map looking at their current location, "Uh, Ashe?", Xander said hesitantly, "Ya kid?", Ashe said looking over to him, "We're in Tennessee.", said Xander.

Ashe immediately hit the brakes, the car screeched across the empty highway leaving a selection of a dust cloud and tire marks.

The car came to a halt, Xander looked over at his father, he wasn't surprised at the reaction, Ashe sat in his seat clutching the wheel, "Oh crap.", he whispered, Xander was about to say something when Ashe raised his mechanical hand, "Twice before this place almost killed me, after that I swore on my girlfriend and sisters graves I wouldn't give it a third go at it."

He looked at his son, "And It will never get a shot at you.", he said looking at Xander, his look at the look of genuine love and concern, it was parts of his life that happened here that he'd wanted Xander to avoid in his life.

"Ashe, I know this place is the last place you ever wanted to visit, again, but, I can handle myself same as you can, you don't have to be worried.", said Xander patting Ashes shoulder, Ashe looked at him, "Maybe you are physically, but up here...", he pointed at his head, "...You can never be ready."

Ashe put the car into gear again and continued driving, Xander thought about his words, Ashe still had dreams about those two nights at that damned cabin, there were times when he'd wake up with a scream sometimes, of course he'd deny it completely saying he just fell off his bed.

They continued driving along the road, "Hey, I want ya to meet my uncle, if my folks love ya like their own, then he's gonna love you.", Ashe said as he turned off the road heading west, Xander smiled at the idea of meeting more of Ashes family.

  
  


**3 hours later**

"Ok, where are we?", asked Xander, Ashe looked at the dirt road they were traveling on, "Uh, check the map will ya?", he said, Xander looked on the made, he traced where they were before and judging by their direction, "Middle of no where.", he answered.

Ashe took a few turns trying to find his way back to the highway, his frustration was starting to show, Xander was whistling as they drove on, "It's getting kinda dark.", said Xander staring at the sky.

Ashe stopped the car, "Ok, there's a path right here, I saw we lock up the car and see if there's a place along that path we can stay for the night.", Xander nodded, "I guess it's better than driving around all night."

They gathered some spare cloths and supplies from the trunk and headed down the path, it reminded Ashe of his first encounter with the book, he hated it, the eerie feeling, the nervousness, it was a pain in the ass to him.

As they walked through the bushes, Ashe had an odd feeling, like he was stepping into something he knew all to well, the prickling on the back of his neck was coming around, but it wasn't his senses, it was a feeling everyone had when they were nervous.

"Well, look at that.", Xander said pointing to the last place Ashe would ever want to see, Ashe instantly went ballistic, "AH CRAP! Not again!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, Xander looked at him with a jump, "What?"

Ashe walked up ahead of him pointing to the old cabin, "That's the place it all started, THAT'S the cabin!", Xander looked at him, "You mean THE cabin.", he said putting emphasis on the word 'the'.

Ashe paced back and forth, it was much darker now, "Oh boy, I think someone upstairs has a screwed up sense of humor.", he growled.

Ashe paced for a little more cursing out loud, "Ok, I've though this over, there's no book here, so, for the most part, I guess it's ok to stay here for the night.", he said, "I hope I don't regret this.", he mumbled.

They grabbed their bags and headed for what was left of the beat up old cabin, Xander touched the door which had apparently been put back up, when he moved to open the front door it fell down to the ground, "Knock, knock.", said Xander, Ashe walked in to see the place just as he remembered it, a war zone.

Ashe felt absolutely freaked out, he never wanted to return here, if anything, the only reason he would have for coming back here would be to burn it all to the ground.

They looked around, Xander noticed than most of the doors and windows were shattered, "Geez Ashe, the way you described that night doesn't do justice to this place.", Ashe walked in the room, he remembered it belonged to his sister.

  
  


"Ya well, you know I hate thinking of this shit hole.", he said, he had calmed down much since he saw the place, "This was Cheryls' room.", he said, Xander noticed a sketch book on the dresser, "This hers?", he asked, Ashe walked up beside him, "Ya, she could draw, she was the best at it."

Xander flipped through the pages full of drawings, he noticed the drawing of the clock on the wall, he smiled at it, "You woulda like here kid, and I know she would have like you as much as I do.", Ashe said patting Xander on the back.

Xander turned the page to see the next page ripped and a crude drawing of a book, "That's the necronomicon.", whispered Xander, Ashe looked at it, "Ya, how could she have drawn this? The only time she drew anything was before supper, an hour before it all went down."

Xander was handing the book to Ashe, "Hold on to it for me will ya? I think she'd like you to have it too.", he said, Xander noticed that Ashe wasn't his usual self, who could blame him, his life went from normal to insane in one night.

Xander put the sketch book down as he noticed the cellar, "I suppose that's where you and your friend Scotty found the book?", Xander said as he walked over to the door in the floor, "Well, I guess this is what you meant by locking Giles in a cellar.", he said grinning lightly, Ashe smiled for the first time since seeing this place, "Ya, I had to lock a couple of people in there, Cheryl included."

Xander looked down the hole, What's down there?", Ashe looked down the hole briefly, "Just some old useless crap.", he said.

Ashe placed the door over the entrance to the cellar, it had been off the hinges since those five years ago, "Hey, why don't you get unpacked for the night, I want to check something.", Ashe said as he walked out.

Xander unpacked his things in the next room, the one with a least minimal damage, He wondered where Ashe had went, he walked out of the room and saw the back door, he walked outside to see Ashe over a grave.

"Hey Linda, Cheryl, I know it's been awhile, it's just that.....I never wanted to come back to this place, not after what happened to you two, then again, maybe I should have come back, well, I'm here now, maybe it was fate, same fate that brought us here in the first place.", Ashe said in a quiet tone, Xander remained by the door in silence.

"These days I'm still fightin' demons and all that crazy shit, would ya believe I have a son? Not by blood or anything, I kinda adopted him, great kid, you'd love him, his name's Xander Harris, mom and dad love him, after thirty minutes in meeting him, he was family, I'm glad for that, he deserves a good family.", Ashe said with a slight chuckle at the mention of him having a son.

"Ashe?", Xander said, Ashe spun around to see Xander by the back door, "Xander? How long you been there?", Ashe asked, Xander lowered his head a little, "Since you started, I'm sorry, I was just worried.", Ashe shook his head with a smile, "It's ok Xander, I've kept no secrets from you, I wouldn't start now, I just felt I had to come here, since we're here."

  
  


Ashe motioned for Xander to come next to him, Ashe put his arm over his shoulder, "Girls, this is Xander.", Ashe looked at his son, "Don't be offended if they don't answer.", he said, his mood seemed to be brightening up.

Xander waved down at the to graves, "Hi.", he said, Ashe smiled at the gesture.

The cold wind outside had picked up, "C'mon, let's get inside.", Ashe said, Xander walked inside before Ashe, Ashe looked back at the two graves before he closed the half destroyed door.

Ashe made a fire to keep it warm inside from the cold wind coming through the holes in the walls and shattered windows, Xander was eating some supper while Ashe flipped through Cheryls sketch book, he came across of a drawing of him and her, he smiled at it, he had almost forgotten what she looked like.

Xander walked up to him, "Hey, heads up.", he said as he tossed Ashe a small bag of food, "Thanks kid.", said Ashe as he handed the drawings to Xander, Xander looked at the drawing of Ashe and his sister, "Is this her?", Xander asked, Ashe smiled as he chewed.

"Yup.", Xander looked at what Ashe looked like before, "Geez, you kinda looked like me.", said Xander looking rather freaked out by the resemblance, he flipped the page to see another woman, this one was with curly like hair, "This Linda?", he asked, Ashe looked at the picture, "Ya, beautiful ain't she?"

Xander smiled, he didn't go further than that, he knew Ashe wouldn't like it, he placed the book down again, he eyed the cellar again, he had an uneasy feeling about it, "Hey, I'm gonna check out the cellar, want to come?", he said, Ashe looked at him.

"Sure, what the hell.", he said putting down the rest of his dinner, his appetite wasn't to big lately.

They walked down the stairs into the damp, dark basement, "Creepy.", Xander said plainly, Ashe walked off the steps and onto the dirty paved floor, he saw the room where he and Scotty found the book of the dead.

He opened the door, all was the same as before, the empty box of shotgun bullets, the table, it was the same, "Geez, I guess the creepy professor wanted to get a night of pure freakiness.", Xander said.

Ashe walked out the door, "C'mon, let's get out of here.", he said, he walked back up the stairs and into the ruined cabin, "Who are you?", said a voice, Ashe looked up to see a man standing in front of him.

"Who are you?", asked Ashe in a more aggressive tone, the unknown man looked around the cabin, "I've leased this place, and as long as I have, It's my place, Who are you and What are you.....", he was cut off when Ashe grabbed him by the collar, he nearly lifted him off the ground.

"I'll ask again, who...are...you?", he said in a frightening tone of voice, the man, now quite intimidated nodded, "My name is Professor Delaney, I'm a archeologist.", he said nervously, Xander climbed out of the cellar to see Ashe holding up Delaney.

"Whose that?", he asked Ashe, Ashe looked at Xander, "This is Professor Delaney.", Xander nodded while having his hands in his pockets.

  
  


"I came to retrieve a few artifacts I brought back with me five years ago, I left on an extreme matter of state.", Delaney said, Ashe threw him in the ground, Delaney looked at him terrified, "Lemme guess, artifacts from a Candar dig, a book and a dagger.", Ashe said in a patronizing tone.

Delaney looked at him and nodded, "Yes.", Ashe then lunged forward, "The Necronomicon Ex Mortis?!", he yelled, Delaney rose to his feet with an angry look, "Also known as the Morturom Demonto, what have you done with it?", he demanded, Xander was getting angry while Ashe was fuming.

"What have I done with it? More like what has it done to me?", he yelled as he showed the professor his mechanical hand, Delaney looked at his hand, horrified, "What happened to you?", he asked, Ashe looked at Xander and they both nodded.

They told Delaney the story of how Ashe and his friends came to the cabin since his uncle owned it, they found the book, and shortly after one by one they turned to Deadites, as well as how Ashe was the only survivor, and his daughter came to the cabin eventually, then his little trip through time 600 years in the past.

Delaney shook his head, "This isn't my fault, I left because my wife was seriously ill, she passed away a month ago, that's why I returned.", Xander looked at the professor, "Look, we're sorry for your loss, but you should have hid the book.", he said.

Ashe, still on a temper, "And besides, what business did you have uncovering a book that was SEALED for a reason!?", he said grinding his teeth, Delaney shook his head, "It's not my fault!", he shouted.

Ashe grabbed him by the collar once again and dragged him out the back door, he tossed him on the ground like a bag of potatoes, "tell it to them!", he yelled, Delaney looked at what was ahead of him, two graves, one said 'Cheryl', and the other had 'Linda' roughly engraved on the man made crosses.

"Cheryl was my sister, Linda was someone I was going to marry,....", he kneeled down to look closer at him, "I.... had.... to.... kill.... them.", he whispered slowly to Delaney who was wide eyed.

"Your damned book unleashed some real nasty demons, and ever since my life has been one life and death struggle ever since.", Ashe said as he walked back inside, Xander looked from a distance, his silence was deafening to the dark.

Xander followed him inside, "You going to be ok?", he asked, Ashe looked up at him, "I think so.", he answered.

Xander sat next to his friend who was a father to him, "You do know it isn't entirely his fault, he had no way of knowing this would happen, or that the book would release the deadites.", Ashe shook his head, "Ya, but, if it's one thing I've learned along the past 5 years, it's that we should respect what is that is."

He looked at Xander, "That book should have stayed buried.", he mumbled, Ashe got up to get to sleep, he was tired and didn't want to be awake in this terrible place, Xander stayed up looking through Cheryls sketch book, there were tons of drawings he found amazing.

  
  


Ashe fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, he dozed off surrendering to the deep sleep, his dream came over him, he was at the cabin, back 5 years ago, he was over Cheryls grave after he buried what was left of her.

"Ashe.", came a familiar voice, Ashe turned to see the last person he'd expect to see (in this particular dream that is), "Cheryl?", Ashe said, he quickly walk to her and hugged the person he'd missed for so long.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Cheryl.", he whispered, Cheryl had a smile as she hugged him back, "I know Ashley, I missed you too.", Ashe pulled away from the hug and took a good look at her.

He looked at Cheryl who looked at him seriously, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you.", said Ashe, Cheryl shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do.", she said with a gentle smile.

"Ashe, this isn't a dream.", she said abruptly, Ashe looked at her with question, "What? What do you mean?", Cheryl looked at her, "Then what is this?", he asked, "I need you to save me Ashe, it's horrible here, please, you have to!", she pleaded, Ashe turned around to see a Deadite face to face.

Ashe woke up in his bed with a scream and jump, he sat up breathing hard, he thought about it, it wasn't the same as the other dreams he had, Xander ran into the room, "Ashe! You ok?", he asked, Ashe nodded, "Ya, just a dream turned bad.", he confessed, Xander looked at him, he never came out and said it was a bad dream.

"Ok, something's on the weird side of the weird scale, you never confess that you had a dream.", he said, Ashe looked at him, "Ok, ok, ok, It was a dream, at least I think it was, about Cheryl, she called out for help.", he said, Xander nodded, "Well, living this kind of life, I'd say it were real.", he said.

Ashe got up, "How long was I out?", he asked seeing it was still dark out, Xander looked at his watch, "Uh, about an hour I guess.", Xander answered, Ashe walked out of the room to get something to eat and drink, he stopped dead when he saw the clock, it was stuck in place.

Xander looked at it too, "Ok, this can't be good.", he said looking at the clock wide eyed, "How long has that been like that?", Ashe asked, Xander looked at him, "It was fine when I went to check on you."

Ashe sighed and tilted his head in a nodding fashion, "Ok, definitely not a dream.", he said, Xander walked to one of their bags on the floor, he pulled out some swords and his small chainsaw, then grabbed a larger bag wich had Ashes chainsaw, "Just in case, I got a bad feeling.", Xander remarked.

Ashe nodded, "You an' me both kid.", Ashe said, Professor Delaney ran in at that time, "Something has happened outside.", he said in a heavy voice, the three of them ran outside to see some kind of a 'doorway' (for the lack of a better term), "It appeared a few moments ago.", Delaney said.

They stopped talking and moving all together when they heard a voice coming from the doorway, "Ashe, please, help me!", the voice echoed, "Cheryl?", Ashe called out, "Ashe! Help!", the voice came once more, louder this time.

  
  
  
  


Ashe had a look of determination, "Cheryl, I'm comin'!", he yelled out, as he ran back inside to arm himself, Xander ran in with him, "I'm coming with you.", he said as he got his sword, shotgun and chainsaw, Ashe looked at him as he strapped on his chainsaw, "Kid, I can't ask you to do that."

Xander put on his dark jacket, "You're not asking, I'm telling you, I'm coming with you, she's family, and to you and your folks, so am I, I'm as obligated as you are.", Xander said as he held his chainsaw in one hand and his shotgun in the other.

Ashe smiled at Xanders ferocity, "Ok, but I won't lie to ya, there could be a chance we won't come back.", he said, it changed nothing for Xander, "Ah, who wants to live forever.", he asked with a lop sided grin.

They walked out to the back where the professor was still looking at the doorway studying it, "Hey, watch it.", Ashe warned as the professor got a little too close, Ashe walked up to him, "I'm sorry I was the way I was before.", Ashe apologized, the professor looked down to the ground, "But it was my fault, I was careless, I should have taken precautions, and you and your friends there payed the price."

Ashe and the professor shook hands, "If that thing closes up, leave here and don't come back.", Ashe instructed to the professor, "I will.", the professor said.

Xander and Ashe stood in front of the doorway, "Ready kid?", asked Ashe, Xander nodded, "Let's get it on.", Xander said as they bother jumped into the portal.

They came out of the portal crashing onto the ground, "Oh, remind me never to do that again.", moaned Ashe as he and Xander rose to their feet, they were horrified at what they saw, it was a hell hole, literally, buildings burning, graffiti everywhere, the streets were cracked or had holes in them large enough to swallows many cars.

"Ok, we're not in Kansas anymore.", said Xander, "Ya, no kidding.", said Ashe, they suddenly heard Cheryls voice again, "Ashe!", they turned to see her running towards them, "Cheryl!", Ashe said as she ran into his arm(s)

"Oh Ashe, thank god you found me.", she said as tears came down her cheeks, Ashe hugged her tightly, "Thank you.", he whispered.

Xander smiled, he saw she wasn't doing too well here, where ever this place was, "Whose he?", Cheryl asked looking over to Xander, Xander waved and smiled, Ashe looking at her then to Xander, "Cheryl, this is Xander, my son.", he said, Cheryl looked over to him, "Son?"

"Ya, he took me in when he saw....how my folks treated me.", Xander said, "Since then, I've cared for the kid like he were my own son.", said Ashe, Cheryl smiled as she gave Xander a hug as well, Xander smiled returning the friendly greeting.

"Pleased to meet you Xander.", Cheryl said, Ashe looked at his sister, her clothes were rags, "You've been here for five years?", asked Ashe, Cheryl nodded, "Yes, it's been more awful than my time at that horrible cabin, horrible!", she said as her fear came over he happiness.

  
  


Ashe looked around the area, "Well, your comin' back with us sis.", he said, Cheryl felt great relief as he said it.

They were interrupted by the sounds of a group of deadites coming their way, "Time to go.", Ashe said, they turned to go to the doorway to see it wasn't there, "This could be a problem.", Xander said.

"Where's the freakin' doorway?", said Ashe as he saw several deadites come out of the shadows, "It's not here, I know where it is though.", said Cheryl.

Ashe and Xander turned to the deadites, "Well, first thing's first.", said Ashe as he started his chainsaw with a roaring buzz, Xander did the same, "Stay clear of us Cheryl, this is going to get messy.", Ashe warned, Cheryl did as she was asked as Xander and Ashe ran at the group of Deadites, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Cheryl watched as the two decimated the small group of deadites in only a few minutes, after they were finished, they walked back to her as if nothing had happened, "I tell ya, he'll be feeling that in the morning.", said Ashe with a smile at Xander.

Cheryl looked at them, they were covered in blood and other assorted entrails, "Oh, this is by far the nasties thing I've seen here so far, but, I like it big brother.", she said smiling almost into laughter.

They all chuckled for a few moments, "Ok, where's the doorway out of here?", asked Ashe, Cheryl thought for a moment, "It's not far, but I can't get through the 'deadites' that are guarding it, only those the book chooses can go through."

"So, even if were not told by the book to go through, we still can?", asked Xander, Cheryl nodded, "Yes, the deadites here are under the books control, they only do what they're told.", she answered.

"Let's go then.", said Ashe, Cheryl led the way, being down here for five years, she knew her way around, Ashe noticed she had some scars of her own, a few along her right arm and a few along her lower legs, and one light scar along her jaw line.

Cheryl slowed to walk next to Ashe, "Are you scared? When you fight them I mean.", Ashe chuckled, "Ha, only two things scare me sister, spiders and moms iron grip.", he said as he wiggled his hand.

Cheryl smiled, "I don't remember you being this funny.", she said, Ashe nodded, "Ok, ok, after all the crap I've gone through and what happened to you and Linda, I've earned the right to be this funny.", he said pointing his thumb at himself.

Cheryl looked at him without words, "Laugh or I'll club ya.", he joked, Cheryl giggled, it had been awhile since she laughed, she missed it.

She looked over at Xander who was walking ahead of them, "What were his parents like?", she asked, Ashe looked at Xander, "They were drunks and they beat him, I sent his father through a door when I saw him bustin' a broom stick over him.", he said, Cheryl looked at Xander feeling remorse for how the newest member to their family had to grow up.

  
  


"How long has it been? Since the cabin?", she asked, Ashe sighed, "Five years.", he answered, she looked like she was about to faint, "You told them I died then?", she asked, Ashe nodded, "I understand, do mom and dad know about, you I mean?", she asked with yet another question.

Ashe nodded, "Ya, me and Xander went there not too long ago, they loved him, and we all had a little adventure, they got a taste of what our lives are like.", Cheryl smiled, "What did they think?"

Ashe chuckled, "Dad and mom were happy, they were quite proud actually.", Cheryl smiled, she looked to where they were, "We're close now, should be over that wreak over there.", she said pointing to a massive pile of wreaked cars and remains of a collapsed part of a building.

The three of them crawled up the rubble to see a massive pit with a doorway at the center of it, they also noticed a dozen deadites standing near it.

The three crawled back down the rubble to stay hidden, "They know we're here, our earlier rumble would prove that.", said Xander, Ashe nodded, "Ok, back to plan A.", said Ashe, Cheryl looked at the both of them, "What's plan A?", she asked.

Xander and Ashe smiled, "Kick some ass.", they said in unison, Cheryl looked at them, they were armed to the teeth.

"Ok, when we get their attention, you run for the portal, but wait for us, I've gone through these things before, if we go in one at a time, we could each end up in different places, we go together, we go to the same place, got it?", Ashe said to Cheryl, she nodded.

Ashe and Xander exchanged a nod before they jumped up and attacked the squad of deadites, Cheryl immediately ran for the portal to wait for them.

Xander landed from a jump sawing on deadite in half, then spun around and loped of another ones head, Ashe fired his shotgun decapitating ones head and used his chainsaw to dismember another one.

The fighting was fierce and full of screams from the deadites, Ashe was spinning around taking as many of them out as he could, Xander was using his katana now slicing away deadites left in right in a blind rage same as Ashe.

After they killed the group they saw an army approaching, "Ashe, we gotta go, NOW!", Xander yelled as he pointed to the approaching army.

Ashe looked at what Xander saw, his face looked a look of shock, "Ok, plan B.", he said, Xander looked at him, "We have a plan B? What is it?", he asked, Ashe grabbed him by the sleeve, "Run! Run like hell!", he shouted as they ran to Cheryl who was waiting impatiently at the portal.

"Ready?", Ashe shouted, "Don't rush me, you know what happened when we went through the first time, I'll be feeling that for months!", Xander retorted jokingly, they saw the army was ten feet away from them, "Aw, shut up and jump....NOW!", he yelled as the three of them jumped through.

When Ashe came to he found himself on the ground, he looked around looking for the others, "Xander? Cheryl?", he called out, he heard a moaning sound above him.

  
  


He looked up to find Xander hanging upside down from a tree, "Oh, that is the LAST time we do that, I swear, you enjoy this stuff too much at times.", Xander said as Ashe helped him down, but Xander ended up dropping like a rock.

"Hey, I know what your trying to say, I've got the cuter ass and you know it, stop complaining.", Ashe said as he helped Xander to his feet.

"Cheryl?", Ashe yelled out, "Cheryl! Where are you?", Xander yelled as well, they heard a rustling from the bushes, "Ashe? Xander?", they heard, Cheryl came out of the bushes cover it twigs, which made her quite uncomfortable considering her past experiences with the stuff.

"You ok?", Ashe asked as her helped her down from the small hill, Cheryl looked around her, they were back at the cabin, it was day time, "Oh, I never thought I would feel that sun again.", she said as she began to spin around in circles drinking in the wonderful day around her.

They entered the cabin to see that the professor had left during the night, Ashe was glad to see someone had the sense to get the hell out while his luck was running high.

They grabbed their things and changed to clean clothes and headed back for the car, "So, where are we going?", asked Cheryl, Ashe looked next to him to see her sitting there with Xander sticking his head in between them from the back seat, Ashe finally had some happiness in his life, the book was going to show up eventually, but it would be awhile.

Ashe smiled, "Let's go home.", he said, Xander smiled at the both of them, "Onward!", he said pointing to the road.

Ashe put the car in gear and the three of them found their way to the highway and headed back for California, but decided to make a quick stop in Michigan to tell the folks, and maybe hit the Red Lobster.

  
  


The End (for now) 

  
  



End file.
